Damaged
by heywazupgirl14
Summary: Alex hasn't been in the dating game for a while so when she goes to her father's wedding and meets a guy will he change things for her.


_I hate my life..._ Alex sighed as she got into the car looking at the one place she called home. She's used to this kind of thing...moving. It's happened a handful of times and she couldn't do anything about it. Her mother was a writer, always on the move for inspiration. Her parents were divorced. She didn't like that so much. She hardly ever got to see her father. She loved her father so much. Jerry…

Jerry was a hard working guy who'd do anything for his family, especially Alex. She was his everything since the divorce. He hardly spent time with his friends let along date. So Alex was surprised to hear that her father had met someone.

"You'll love her!" Jerry exclaimed. "She's sweet and caring, funny too!"

And Alex did like her… she made her father happy, happier than he had in years. But a part of her didn't like that this new woman had pushed her way into her father's life, stealing him away from her mom. Not that her mom wanted Jerry any more, she had a new boyfriend named Rob and was doing fine.

One day when Alex and her mother were setting up their new house, they got a phone call.

"Hello" her mother said answering the phone.

Alex didn't pay much attention to it. _It's probably Rob, it's always Rob._

"She's right here…hold on a sec" her mother send fumbling with the phone handing it to Alex.

"Hello?" Alex answered confused. She never gets phone calls.

"Honey…Hey! It's me…" Jerry called into the phone, a little too excited.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Alex said folding some things into her drawer.

"I'm getting married kid!" He practically screamed into the phone. _What?_

"Congrats dad" She chimes back not as excited. "That's great!" And it was…

But then **she** got on the phone.

"Hey Alex!" she said in a very happy tone.

"Hi Theresa" She said not to happy.

"So I was wondering….would you be my bridesmaid?" _Ugh._

"I'd love too!" _Not. _

She was not one to be against weddings. And she did like Theresa but the thought of being involved sent chills down her spine. _Ugh!_

"It won't be that bad!" her mother exclaimed.

"Oh yes…It will!"

--------

Alex sighed as the she drove past the sign welcoming them to forks, Washington. Her best friend Mitchie sitting in the passenger seat.

"Alex just think about it! This is a chance for us to mingle with all the hot guys!" Mitchie called out laughing.

"Yea guys my father's age!"

"With age comes experience." _Same old Mitchie…_

"Whatever…You just want to get laid" She laughed.

"Whatever it takes..." She giggled taking out her iPod.

Mitchie was the greatest friend you could ask for. She comforted you when you were sad, laughed at all your jokes and did everything a best friend should. She was like my sister. Mitchie did have her flaws, she wasn't serious half the time which aggravated Alex. But she loved Mitchie. _Damn little minx._

Alex drove into the drive way, looking at Mitchie. She didn't know if this was such a good idea anymore…it's not like she did In the first place.

"It's going to be fine chill" Mitchie laughed looking at Alex. Her face was pale. "BREATH!" Mitchie screamed.

"I'm ok" Alex said chocking for air. Mitchie laughed. _What was so funny about me dying!_

Alex and Mitchie walked into the house, immediately taken in by the warm interior.

"We're here!" Alex called through the house, making an echo.

"Back here!" Someone called from the backyard. Alex and Melissa walked to the back and saw Jerry. He was his charming, happy, sensitive self.

"Dad!" Alex called running to him giving him a bear hug. "I missed you so much…" she said in the hug. "Uh…dad?" Alex whined.

"What?" he asked hugging her tightly.

"Let go of me please…" she said laughing. He let go of her and smiled.

"Alex!"

"Theresa!"

Alex ran to Theresa. They shared a hug. Alex might act as if she doesn't care for Theresa, but she is actually really nice, heartfelt and very funny. Sometimes she didn't know what she could do without her talks. Of course they were usually over the phone. Sometimes Alex thought Theresa was a sister or a close friend rather than her soon to be step-mom.

"Oh Alex this is my nephew, Nate" she pointed to a curly haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. _What a hunk. _"He's about your age" she said like an afterthought.

_He's my age? YES!_

"Oh he's a god" Mitchie smirked, laughing along with Theresa.

"Well he's coming this way…See you later!" Theresa called out running away.

"Hi, I'm Nate Grey" _Aaaand Swoon._

"My name is Melissa and this is Alex" Mitchie said breaking the silence.

"Nice to meet you" he said winking at Alex. _He winked at __**ME!**_

"You too..." Mitchie and I spoke at the same time.

"Nate!" a stranger called from the porch.

"Shane!" Nate called back walking to him.

"Well that was something" Mitchie said looking at the 2 boys.

"It sure was" She said looking at them.

"I call the tall mysterious guy!" Mitchie called looking at Alex laughing.

_"Fine, I'll get Nate" I get Nate! EP!_

"So..how to you like coming back so far" Mitchie asked.

"I'm just starting to like forks again." Alex mumbled, only Mitchie hearing the thought. Mitchie giggled at the comment.

She looked at Nate. He was god like. He had brown, curly, short hair that she had noticed before. His eyes were a chocolate colored brown that sparkled when she saw them. His smile often formed into a half smile, half smirk which she loved. His laughed turned her on more than ever. She had only known him for a couple of minutes but she fell for him hard. He was her soon to be step-mom's nephew and she was having dirty fantasies about him...that was not good.

_Even though he's her Step-cousin can she have sex with him?_

She had to get the dirty fantasies out of her head before she did something stupid. Like run up to him and beg him to make love to her, right there, right then.


End file.
